Winx Club hay que brillar
Winx Club Hay Que Brillar (Winx Club Siamo Scintille en italiano y Winx Club Sparkles of Light en inglés) es la canción de apertura de la primera y segunda temporada de World of Winx. Es interpretada por Alessia Orlando, en la versión en inglés y por Claudia Álvarez en la versión latinoamericana. Letra |-|Español Latino= Winx Club Somos la magia Y hay que brillar, brillar, brillar Somos las Winx Club En un instante destellos verán! Winx Club Somos la magia Y hay que brillar, brillar, brillar Amigas permanecer Con la magia a vencer Una luz dentro brillara Y juntas lo haremos! Winx Club Somos la magia Y hay que brillar, brillar, brillar Hasta el cielo llegar Batallar y volar Una luz dentro brillara Y juntas lo haremos! Puedo ver ese resplandor Tus sueños te guían hoy Serás la estrella del show Porque solo faltas tu Entre nuestro club Y ya el talento esta en tu voz (Eres la estrella) Al creer en tu interior (Eres la estrella) Sigue el camino junto a mí! Winx Club Somos la magia Amigas permanecer Con la magia a vencer Una luz dentro brillara Y juntas lo haremos! Winx Club Somos la magia Y hay que brillar, brillar, brillar Hasta el cielo llegar Batallar y volar Una luz dentro brillara Y juntas lo haremos! La misión debes defender Salvar el día otra vez Todo se va a resolver Porque solo faltas tú Entre nuestro club Y ya el talento esta en tu voz (Eres la estrella) Al creer en tu interior (Eres la estrella) Sigue el camino junto a mí! Winx Club Somos la magia Y hay que brillar, brillar, brillar Somos las Winx Club En un instante destellos verán! Winx Club Somos la magia Y hay que brillar, brillar, brillar Amigas permanecer Con la magia a vencer Una luz dentro brillara Y juntas lo haremos! Winx Club Somos la magia Y hay que brillar, brillar, brillar Hasta el cielo llegar Batallar y volar Una luz dentro brillara Y juntas lo haremos! |-|Español de España= Winx Club Somos la magia Somos las hadas mágicas Lo somos Winx Club Somos el fuego Somos la luz que brillará Winx Club Somos la magia Somos las hadas mágicas Listas para volar Listas para soñar Y llevarte a otro lugar De pura magia Winx Club Somos el fuego Somos la luz que brillará Listas para cantar Listas para bailar Y llevarte a otro lugar De pura magia |-|Inglés= Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are the Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine! Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! Turn the lights on and make it go, Your dreams are making you glow, You'll be the star of the show! Yes! We want the best of you! Come and join the crew, Now let your talent flow, ('cause you're special!) Just close your eyes and go, (Ouh! So special!) Take my hands and come with me! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! On a mission to save the day, The game gets harder to play, We're gonna find out the way! Yes! We need the best of you! Come and join the crew, Now let your talent flow, ('cause you're special!) Just close your eyes and go, (Ouh! So special!) Take my hands and come with me! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are the Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! |-|Italiano= Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica Noi siamo winx club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica E' un'avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Luci accese sul nostro show Un sogno ti bastera' Per diventare una star Tu dai il massimo che puoi E vieni insieme a noi Se chiudi gli occhi puoi (Sei speciale) Vedere quel che sei (Si! Speciale!) Prendi la mia mano e via Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica E' un'avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Una nuova missione winx Con amicizia e magia Noi troveremo la via Non ci fermeremo mai Vieni insieme a noi E' un mondo di magia (Sei speciale) Talento e fantasia (Si! Speciale!) Prendi la mia mano e via Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica Noi siamo winx club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica E' un'avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Trivia *El nombre del grupo no se tradujo a "Club Winx" en la canción, pero mantuvo la traducción en los episodios. Categoría:Canciones de apertura Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:1ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:2ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones